The Legacy of Zelda IV
Chapter 1 Link silently walked into Kakariko village the people inside were eating dinner. Link longed for some food. He had not eaten much in the past two days. His food pouch was completly empty. Link couldn't go on much longer. Link collapsed under a tree in front of the village. He was concsious, barely. He was yellow lights everwhere. Link closed his eyes, he felt faint. Link lost consiousness when he was the yello lights had a body and limbs. Chapter 2 Link awoke in a start. He was inside a house. Link smelled the nice aroma of his favorite soup. Link got out of his bed and found his way into the kitchen, in the kitchen he saw a young lady cooking dinner. Link silently walked into the kitchen when the lady cooking dinner turned around. She had blood-red eyes. Link thought about this. He knew that Shiekah had red eyes then he looked at the young woman then Link knew who it was. "Impa?" Link said quietly. Impa grew a smile on her face and opened up her arms. Link embraced her. Link, Zelda, and Impa had been friends since they were six. But had not seen each other since they were thirteen. Link let go of Impa. "Thanks for saving me." Link said. Impa nodded. "Link I know of your quest Zelda mailed me a letter saying you would be here soon." Impa said , in a beautiful voice. Link took a bowl of soup and sat down at the table. The aroma of the soup was of many of Link's favorite herbs native to Hyrule. Link ate the meal of soup and bread quickly but politely. Link thanked Impa for the meal. Impa smiled and said thanks and giggled a bit. Link turned and got ready to go out the door. "Link, where are you going? Impa asked. "I need to got to Lake Hylia." Link said as he walked out of the door. Impa got up from her table and walked out the door to. Link saddled up his horse, who had his own nights rest. Impa caught up to him at the town stable a few blacks away. "Link, a man tookover Hyrule and Zelda is his captive." Link nearly fainted again. Link jumped off his horse. "For how long?" Link asked as he got closer to Impa. "Two days now." Impa said as they were just sharing the same breath apart. Link felt fiercly attraced to Impa now. Impa leaned in Link felt her lips against his. Link broke away from her lips and quickly saddled his horse and ran off to Lake Hylia. He was wasting time. But could Impa had liked Link since there last encounter at thirteen? Link considered this to be possible but put those thoughts aside as he came into view of Lake Hylia. Chapter 3 Link rode down the water an diembarked his horse. "Well, are you gonna a swim to the dungeon?" Ven said as she turned around Link was naked from the navel up. "My idea exactly." Link yelled as he jumped into the lake. He was able to swim to the bottom without diffulculty and slowly unlocked the door. Link rose up to grab some fresh air from the top of the door that he had opened only to smell the horrible stench of dead fish. Link held onto his nose while he got out of the water. He walked down a long hall only to come across another large body of water. Link jumped in and saw something move in the water. He turned around to see a huge worm. Link instinctively reached for his sword only to meet nothing. He had left his sword at the top of the lake. Link kicked the worm above the mouth that had several layers of teeth and swam away. He saw something shining at the bottom of the abyss. Link turned at kicked the worm in the nose again and swam down to the sparkling object. It was a clawshot. Link turned and fired into it's gullet. The worm choked an went crazy, crashing into walls and sending the water into chaos. It exploded into smitherins revealing another piece to the Triforce. Link grabbed it and swam back up into the lake.